The ladder scaffolds available on the market comprise end ladders or stays assembled by bracing bars. Such scaffold frames take time to assemble and are cumbersome to use.
These scaffolds do not further include as standard equipment means to interconnect several scaffold frames, in order to construct larger-base scaffolds.
It is also found that workers have complained about plank instability on the rungs when the scaffold was displaced.